Love's Time Frozen
by Hitsugaya10Toushiro
Summary: Can Love conquer all challenges that Hitsugaya and Karin faced?


_**Karin**_

It's been 5 years since I've been to Karakura Town. My family finally decided to move back to the old Kurosaki Hospital Clinic so my brother, Ichigo, my twin sister, Yuzu, and I, can return to our old friends and continue with our life before we left and not have to deal with Ichigo complaining about his school, and passing out randomly outside with a badge carved like a skull glowing red in his hand. But who would've thought after 5 hours of car ride with Ichigo, Yuzu, and my crazy dad you would start to miss the old dump.

Ichigo that was usually laid back was constantly shifting in his seat to get comfortable because he wasn't used to riding cars (he prefers to do things on his feet), and dad who is easily distracted kept taking his eyes off the road to tell Ichigo to stop moving which at this point evolved into a physical fight. Then Yuzu comes in and tries to stop the fight. She is a delicate, generous, and fragile little girl with short light brown hair. Her chocolate brown eyes highlighted by her small nose, and hair. Her perfect lips curved into smile that brought happiness to everyone that puts an eye on her.

Ichigo on the other hand was not as delicate and pleasant to be around, he is 5'9 and in high school. He's ill-tempered, stubborn, lazy, moody, impatient, easygoing, and immature. And his eyes permanently scrunched up into a deep frown. Although he constantly looks angry, his eyes actually look soft and kind making them feel out of place. Along with his brown eyes he has an average size nose and crooked lips that was bent down to show his constant frowning face. His most unique feature was his bright orange hair. When Ichigo was in his old school, he was often bullied around by older kids because of his unusual brightly colored hair. He sometimes even comes home with bruises and scrapes.

Finally, we're here! I stepped out of the smelly car and looked at the clinic center so I can rememorize the individual building blocks that constructed the building. "Look, the name plate is still attached to the clinic" Yuzu pointed out with a delicate little finger stretched out to the top of the familiar clinic. I followed her hand as it led up to the name plate. I observed the name plate carefully making sure to pick up every single detail, while my family struggled to unpack the overweight luggage.

We each had 3 luggages and 1 bag to carry around. In my luggage I packed about 6 outfits Yuzu picked out, and around 10 soccer balls, one stuffed into my bag (I refused to leave a single ball behind). Yuzu did just the opposite, she packed about 50 pairs of pants, shirts, and socks, and in her bag she manage to fit all of our snacks we need so we don't get hungry. Ichigo had the least packed. He took 2 pairs of uniform needed in school, 2 pairs of identical shoes, a skull shaped badge that eyes glowed just before he took off running, and some sweets that have the name Soul Candy curved into the handheld bottle.

Ichigo actually ended up using one luggage and a bag for all his things, while dad took his left over bags and practically packing the entire house into them. He took all his clothes and folded it into a messy pile and threw it into the bag, then moving on to bathroom, living room, dining room, kitchen, office, and rechecked our bedrooms.

I waited until my family all entered our home while I stayed outside to check something. Once they impatiently filed into the old house, I placed my cold hands on the mark I made with my best friend, Hitsugaya (I call him Whitey, a nickname I thought of to annoy him). The mark was a crescent shaped moon marked with the number ten surrounded by a square standing on a corner, with black triangles to complete the sideways square, and finally a black flower standing over it as if guarding and protecting the symbol.

Thinking of this mark brings back memories of us running around my house and fooling around with each other, playing tag and even games we made up. We understood each other like brother and sisters. I treated him like my older brother even though he was a short kid and seem really young. Although he seems young and immature he generally have a very calm personality under any circumstances and very serious. He have always thought me as a younger sister and often says he have the responsibility to watch over me and keep me safe because I was a soccer freak who was immature and very stubborn who often got into fights with students older than me.

It's been 5 years since my family left unexpectedly, and so sudden none of our friends were informed. At the moment we walked out of the empty house that moment I knew I had lost a battle. Hitsugaya was left behind, left to suffer by himself at the lost of a very dear friend.

"Karin, where are you? It's time for dinner" Yuzu called out from the kitchen. "I'm coming" I called back, instantly as I struggled free from the painful memory; I took one last look at the symbol of everlasting friendship and slowly made my way back into the house. The moment I entered the room I felt relief that crept up my back. I gazed around at the faded walls, these old wall reminded me of mom. The smell of Yuzu's cooking gave me an even clearer view of her encouraging smile. I still remember her clearly probably because dad has told me much about her kind nature, and also because there is a giant poster of her placed in the center of the wall at the dining room.

I missed her so much I wish she didn't die, maybe now Strawberry didn't have to feel so guilty and Yuzu didn't have to cry herself to sleep every night. And I suffered most of all, watching Strawberry slam his door afterschool wishing mom was still alive so she could comfort him when he needed her most. He hides his feelings when he comes out and pretends to smile (although failed) to cover his grief not wanting to worry his family members, we saw right through his act once we got older and can think for ourselves, but no one wanted to comment to make him feel worse. Yuzu was one I couldn't avoid, being my twin sister I was with her for most of the day. Sometimes when she walks home from school she would secretly let some tears escape her eyes. When mom died it's like part of everyone died too, although we didn't physically die, part of our hearts escaped from our grasp and left with her. She left a hole in us that's not showing any signs of healing and that it never will.

Sometimes I wanted to cry everything out, but I promised after she died I will not make anyone in the family worried again so I vowed not to let a single tear escape. Yuzu have decided to take on the chores and the cooking. Strawberry would hide his feelings though not very successful, and dad, well he changed A LOT.

"Karin!" Yuzu called more sternly. I was snapped out of my trance, noticing sadness wash over. I ran to the bathroom as I remembered the promise I made in front of mom's grave and forced it back down carefully before my face got red. I took out one of my towels and washed my face feeling the cool and damp cloth brush me gently. After I was done I threw the towel back into my suitcase and stared into the mirror observing the tired girl. That girl in the mirror looked somewhat like Ichigo except her hair is black and shoulder length. Her eyes, a deep violet color that always looked bored. Her nose and mouth are exceptionally small just like her twin sister. She was short-tempered too just as Ichigo is, but was caring when the time comes (rarely). I looked into the mirror for another couple of minutes, and then spun around on my heels and left the bathroom while turning off the lights; I flew out of the room before Yuzu _pretended_ to be angry.

"Where were you?" Yuzu scolded me. I rolled my eyes staring up at the ceiling slightly annoyed and unwillingly replied, "I was cleaning up in the bathroom." Then I looked around the table only discovering Ichigo and dad was not there. Wondering where our orange haired brother is I asked, "Where's Ichigo?" Yuzu looked around and said doubtfully "He's outside wandering around." At the same moment Yuzu stopped talking dad came in out of nowhere and jumped trying to attack me. I lifted the closest leg and felt a heavy presence on the sole of my feet then immediately slamming my leg down into the ground with my foot standing on top victoriously. "Tat s mi dauter" cried dad into the wooden floor muffling his voice. Just then Strawberry busted in with a weird expression on his face seeing my foot on dad (although not very surprised). I noticed that the corners of his mouth twitched up a bit. The only conclusion that popped into my head was that he was happy for the first time for 5 years. He smiled as though he read my mind, and walked away. I was left standing there shocked even though on the inside I was happy as well.

After dinner I went to bed falling asleep immediately. Then it seems about 20 minutes after I fell asleep and my alarm clock started to ring. I inched my hand over to the alarm clock and pressed snooze, slowly allowing the sunlight to pour into my room and shine on me. I woke up blinking away the blurred vision. I expected myself to be in my violet colored bedroom but received a big surprise I was actually at _home. _I thought it was all a dream, but it was real. I stood dazed for a while, then I glanced over realizing the time, I quickly gotten dressed and I sped out of the room.

"Hurry up, Karin" Yuzu said impatiently at the door way, "we're going to be late for the first day at school. _Shut up, _I know. I grabbed my toast and my jacket and ran out the door to be greeted by twin sister who tried to make an annoyed expression. She hated most for being late for school.

I made my way to the school by crossing the busy street and entered the school property, barely listening to Yuzu going on and on about getting excited to be in school. _Ring…ring…_crap we're late. I quickened my pace and started to sprint as we entered the school gates.

I made my way through the double doors and ran up the long stairs panting as I tore into the room, making an entrance with my sister following closely behind me. I quickly skimmed around; I recognize just a few faces that I vaguely remember. I looked around trying to return to the past to remember them…_gasp…_that white hair, green sash the annoyed look. It can't be. He's in the same class as I am? Half of me feel happy and the other half feel guilty. I stared at his features, the unique white hair spiked up with a strand stubbornly running down the right side of his face, and the beautiful emerald, teal eyes. His average nose and perfect lips, curved in a familiar way, down. Wearing his school uniform he looked…familiar.

As I observed him I saw his eyes widened with shock as if seeing a long lost friend…

_**Hitsugaya**_

I stared out the window out of my seat. I also thought it was very convenient to be seated at the corner of the room providing me a space outside the window to look at when I'm bored (which is rather frequent). Today was different from the moment I woke up I knew something was different, something good and shocking was going to happen. I smiled realizing that I am actually humming just as Matsumoto pointed out in the morning while I ate by breakfast and half listening to Hinamori talk about her dream endlessly.

Then I saw a girl with black hair running full speed towards the door disappearing into the darkness, followed by a light brown haired girl. Just looking at the blacked haired girl reminded me of my old best friend. She left around 5 years ago leaving me behind and not even informing me, for all I knew, I hate her. I hate the way she left my behind, for not even telling me.

Just then…_rumble…rumble…CRASH. _I snapped my head towards the direction of the crash thinking it was a hollow; I carefully took out a soul candy and prepared to stuff it into my mouth when I needed to, failing to noticing my phone ringing. My eyes widened, I tried to say something but nothing came over me. I felt joy and great sadness swept over me, paralyzing me.

This feeling, so similar to _her, _the warmth I felt when I looked at this girl. The first look at her gave an impression that she is a tomboy who loves soccer, indicated by the multiple bruises and scratches that were slightly green from the grass stains. Her skirt was slightly messy and wrinkled as was her shirt. Her shoulder length black hair, and small features except her eyes which was violet and quite large, matching her school uniform which was a whitish color. I looked into her eyes at the same moment she did into mine. Just then I felt a jolt of electricity rush through my body and following it, sudden flash back.

"_Karin? Karin? Are you there?" I asked worriedly. I cautiously entered the opened door. Wh…what happened? Why is the furniture gone? Am I in the wrong house? No, I can't possibly get that wrong, I knew this house by heart now, and I can find my way from my house with all my five senses blocked. At that moment the truth struck me. I took my hands out of my pocket and sped out of the empty house and ran towards the house next to it, I knocked. I knocked at hard as possible, finally, __creak…creak. __"What do you want?" Rukia asked impatiently, "where is Karin?" I asked trying to hold back tears. "They left this morning" Rukia explained softly, "…are you alright?" The way she said that, almost made me think she felt bad for me._

_I lost my cool, and I rarely do. I thought, I hate __it__…I hate everyone…I hate everything! "I…I…I hate you Karin" I manage to choke out as I pushed past Rukia and ran away sobbing trying not to accept the truth, but I can't, I can't ignore the fact that she left me all alone. _

_I ran past Karin's favorite spot, past my house, past our first meeting place. I tried to run away and leave everything behind… _

…I watched her as she made her way to the empty desk in front of me, cursing under my breath, as I continued to stared out of my window wondering when the class end, I never even noticed the sudden warmth when she sat down.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_I picked up my phone. _A hollow! _I quickly took out a piece of soul candy, and thoughtlessly sent it straight into my mouth, and swallowed. I felt a cold pill, slid down my throat slowly. Immediately I flew out of the room passing my teacher leaving her to pick up all the documents that I knocked down while I raced out of the room, as rushed down the stairs and pushed my way out the door, I felt a cool air that blew my stubborn strand of hair back. Suddenly without my permission I bent my knees and I jumped up. I then landed on an invisible hard surface above the houses and continue looking for the hollows. _There…_At that moment I unsheathed my sword from my back bringing it over my head, and then feeling a barely noticeable weight dissolve into the space, leaving only a green sash that ran across my chest and a round clip holding the ends together.

I used flash steps to move forward at top speed whipping my zanpaktou (sword) once, and came to a stop. I quickly replaced my sword into the empty space in my back before the sheath reappeared again, while the hollows that appeared vanished into the air. Then I floated down only to feel the rough and unsmooth earth below me, just as I was walking away towards the direction of the school that had my gigai (real body that holds the shinigami, death god, so people can see them).

"Watch out!"

Immediately I turned around and saw a black haired girl standing in front of me using her back to block an attack fired from a blond woman that appeared out of nowhere, she had half her face covered with a bone mask…_Arrancar_. I refocused my eyesight on the black haired girl. Her mouth in a twisted form, grimacing from the pain, and those beautiful violet eyes looked up at me, pain and sorrow filled her distant eyes, as she blinked and collapsed about 10 feet in front of me. I stared at her; suddenly I felt energy, rage build up inside me. I took out my sword and felt the sheath dissolve again and "_**BANKAI!**_" I shouted. I relaxed as I was being covered by ice, which was different from the normal ice, they feel warm and protective as the dragon wings lifted me off the ground. I released my sword which now appeared as an ice dragon. Then I shouted "DAIGUREN HYOURIMARU!"

The ice dragon flew towards the enemy detaching itself from my zanpaktou, coming separate. The ice dragon attacked the arrancar by firing a big wave of ice attempting to freeze the arrancar, her eyes widen at the unsuspected and powerful ice attack, not having enough time to react she blocked it. I watched her trying to struggle to break free of the hard ice, but then gave up.

I turned around and commanded my own dragon wings to fly over to the injured girl. Just as I reached her I unexpectedly heard a crack and spun around around, I saw the arrancar charge straight at me just then I saw a number tattooed oddly on the left side of her chest: 3, an espada (the 3rd strongest out of all arrancars) I realized my bad luck and closed my eyes waiting for the last attack to hit me with an extraordinary strength taking away my last breath. Nothing came; all I sensed was a strong reiatsu (spiritual level). I opened my eyes and saw the black haired girl standing in front of me she was wearing a standard shinigami (a death god) uniform. Then she quickly attacked the arrancar with her sword, successfully in contact with the opponent, forcing bright red blood flowing out into the air spraying her.

"Kuso" the arrancar said with a pained expression. Then she leaped back and snapped her fingers and a black portal appeared, she stared at me as if telling me she would come back just before disappearing into the darkness. I watch in amazement as the black portal seemed to sew its way back up at top speed.

"Hey, are you okay, you seem…" then silence. I turned my head and gazed at the fainted girl's body. Then I smiled to myself thinking I should bring her home and let her rest. I walked towards her, the closer I get I feel this unusual feeling that only exist when I was with Karin, although that was 5 years ago I still remember this feeling clearly, too clearly. I shook the thought out my head, Karin was special I met her since I was 11, and I just met this girl barely 1 hour ago.

I bent down and felt a tinkling sensation running through my body, I chose to ignore it and I picked her up and hurried home.

_**Karin**_

All I remember was thinking He had ran out of the classroom, without any of the students noticing although he flew right past them he was wearing a familiar robe and a white haori with a unique design and a number 10 printed on the back, I turned around and saw his body right behind me, and so I faked a stomachache and ran away to follow. Then at the park I saw him kill some monster and instantly get attacked by a human unexpectedly. Then I remember running trying to protect him, and darkness swept over me and heard his voice yell something like bankai…daiguren hyourinmaru. I also remember I had a dream, that I was wearing a black robe holding a sword and I said something, and everything faded to black again.

"You awake?"

"Barely," then I saw a grin spread across his face and then he pulled me out of bed and jumped out the window as I followed close behind him connected only by our hands. I felt the texture of his hand, it was cold, as cold as ice, but really soft against my skin as though he was trying not to break my hands. His hands were smaller than mine were, but very firm. I followed his hand up to his shoulders, neck, and finally up to his unusual white hair. It was sticking out from all directions, and flowing smoothly along the wind. I looked down and saw his large sword swung over his shoulders and diagonally across his back. I looked at his black robes and a white haori (loose, knee length jacket with no sleeves) that have the number 10 written on the back, and quickly noticed I have the same type of robes on but without a haori. I then frantically remembered my dream and searched on my back to see if I have sword too. I tried to turn my head and saw a hilt that was similar to his and a long sword almost as tall as I was. Just when I was about to ask him why do I have a large sword on my back, I felt a slight jerk of my hand and I stopped running. I glanced around and noticed my body lying lifelessly on the ground by the benches in the park.

"I…Is that my body?" I asked nervously as I bit my lip.

"Hai (yes)"

"Why am 'I' over there? Am I dead?"

"No, you are not dead; you are a shinigami, a death god just like your brother, Ichigo. You have a zanpaktou used to kill hollows, which are bad spirits, you keep them from harming any innocent people, and that is your gigai," he said pointing towards my body half way across the park. I nodded and looked around watching everyone walk right past my shinigami from like I wasn't even there. Then as if he read my mind he added "because we are death gods, no one can see us or the bad spirits, that's why you are here to protect them from any harm." I stared at him like he was crazy, but nodded in agreement.

"What's your name?" I asked suddenly surprising myself with a question that gracefully flowed out of my mouth, not having enough time to respond.

He hesitated for a brief moment and concluded, "Hitsugaya Toushirou"

I was shocked, at first I didn't know what to say. His eyes seems to show it all, the emerald, teal eyes gazing down at me wondering what I was going to do next, I knew I had to tell him some time, but when, and how? I don't know what to think, I should have knew he was Hitsugaya long ago, his white hair, the eyes, and most of all by my instinct.

Before I knew it I sprinted to my real body once I successfully entered into my real body I made a run for it. I knew I wasn't going to make it very far before he could catch up to me, but I took the chance and ran with all my energy I can put into. After running about 2 blocks I turned around expecting him to follow me, but to my surprise he didn't.

For the next 2 weeks I had tried my best to avoid him. I didn't want to face the white hair boy, but I didn't want my past to haunt me either. He being in all my classes was kind of hard to avoid, and also he was the only person who can help me and teach and train me so I can protect everyone with my shinigami powers. I always felt helpless when I saw a hollow appear; I always stayed back and watched him finish it off. Every time I see him kill a hollow, on the inside I always gave a little scream of joy.

_**Hitsugaya**_

2 weeks have past since the unexpected Espada arrived at Karakura Town. But I knew today was different, I can feel it; I felt the high reiatsu, when I was on my way of walking to my classroom, when I heard a distant crash and my phone started to ring. I instantly turned and ran towards the direction. I saw a familiar blond haired woman that started to scan around her looking for her enemy, and its eyes landed on me. I let out a small gasp and turned around ready to look for her when I bumped into the black haired girl with violet eyes. That moment I made contact I felt a tinkling sense sprang up that traveled throughout my body, and my heart started to pound and I felt her warmth overwhelming me. After I broke from my trance by slapping myself mentally, I thoughtlessly dragged her with me releasing us from our gigai and sprinted outside.

"It's back," I said, a little panicky.

"What is?"

"The arrancar…the one we fought about 2 weeks ago"

I waited for her to rewind her memory trying to remember the woman with her face half covered by a bone mask. I felt my heart pound harder the second time that day. I sped towards the arrancar with the black haired girl right behind me. I shunpoed (Flash step) forward with my right hand gripped tightly on the hilt of my sword, trying to grab attention to myself, turning my head slightly indicating the black hair girl to attack from the other side, but she was gone, I frantically searched behind me.

"…Watch out…!" A sudden jolt reminded to watch our opponent. I turned only being sprayed by warm blood. I stole a glance down and realized she had saved me from death twice. I gaped at her wound I tried to help as I slowly moved my hands off my forgotten zanpaktou. It seems as if I was paralyzed, I couldn't make my legs move…I watched her helplessly as she fell downwards hitting the ground with a deafening sound. It was like the same scene played twice…

_Moves…Move…MOVE…_I commanded my body. I trembled slightly as I reached for my zanpaktou behind my back. I unsheathed it and got into stance. I pointed my sword at her. I can feel rage build up in side me, ready to be unleashed when I'm ready. Next thing I knew I was fighting with the arrancar. The more I fought, the more rage built up inside me.

After around 20 minutes of endless battle, her movements slowed down allowing me to read her next move easier. Just then she leaped back pointed her sword down and calmly said, "Attack, Tiburón!" And she started to transform, first encased in a heart shaped cyclones, then the bone mask covering a part of her face forms a collar around her neck and half her face. To complete her transformation it seems as if there are 2 large fins that grow from her back that reaches her ankles, and a miniskirt that is made of bone that starts from her stomach, along with her skirt she have knee height boots made of bones as well as gloves that reaches her elbows. I noticed not only her appearance change her weapon she had before changed as she transformed too. She was holding a wide sword having 2 blades from the hilt meet each other at the point. Now her sword transformed into a weapon that resembles a shark tooth, reaching shoulder height when standing next to it.

I stared in amazement as she suddenly disappeared in front and reappeared behind me. I turned instinctively, but too late. She brought her weapon across my back gracefully leaving searing pain from where she traced. As the pain slowly subsided I quickly raised my arms and cried out "BANKAI…DAIGUREN HYOURINMARU!" Again I felt ice slide down my arm covering my whole left arm, and my right arm holding the zanpaktou firmly, as ice spread from my back and formed into dragon wings, immediately 12 petal formed into 3 flowers appeared over my head. I then pointed the zanpaktou towards the hostile arrancar and charged I gathered all my reiatsu on the tip of the blade and decided to release them all at once at the point of contact. I gained more speed and focused my attention all on her. I saw her eyes widen at the thought of such head on attack though very powerful. She fired countless ceros (deadly attack) at me as I swiftly and carefully dodged the attacks emitted from her hands and zanpaktou. I then quickly chose to shunpo towards her making the effect faster and stronger. Suddenly at the point of impact I released all reiatsu I have gathered up. We stayed at the same position struggling desperately tried to push each other back. I felt my power draining away as the petals above my head slowly faded along with my reiatsu. Then it seems that the attack worked as she flew crashing through trees, buildings and hitting moving cars. When she finally stopped, she has landed on a building making a big crater. "A…Ai…Aizen-sa…sa…sama," she stammered using the last of her breath. Then without a warning she vanished just as the hollows did.

I stared at the big crater for a while trying to figure out who was the Aizen she mentioned before she disappeared and why is she was here. Then I heard a soft groan coming towards the direction of the black haired girl and so I ran towards her while I quickly put my sword into the sheath. I picked her up and started to head toward the Kurosaki Clinic as fast as I could. On the way she started to stir slightly so clutched her tighter as if trying to protect her from more harm.

"Are you okay?" I asked wondering if she's awake.

"No"

"I'm going to take you to the Kurosaki Clinic"

"No don't, take me to…" Then she tensed as she tried to move her head up to my ear and whispered where she wanted me to take her to.

I winced at the name that was the place where Karin and I first met. _Why there?_ I was stunned for a moment and immediately caught on.

"What's your name?" I asked demandingly.

When I asked this question she flinched waiting for 10 seconds then relaxed and said, "Karin." When I heard her soft voice straining under the pain, I felt hatred, anger, and sadness all swell up inside me. I wanted to shout at her and tell her what I have been through these past years… And… and…I couldn't, I pushed those thoughts aside, finally after 5 years she came back. I no longer hated her as I used to all I wanted to do now was protect her from any harm possible. I sped up and changed course heading towards the destination. About 10 minutes later I gradually stopped. I placed her down onto the grass and pulled her body up into a sitting position. Karin twisted a little under my grip as I sat down next to her. Together we faced towards the beautiful sunset. This was the place where we first made a real conversation, knowing we are going to become great friends, after sitting down I had another flash back.

_Karin kicked a ball from the sidewall that threatened to cross the street, I put my foot on it stopping the ball from progressing any further, for about 10 seconds, and then kicking it towards Karin giving her ball back as I ran towards the place the hollow appeared, I took care of the hollow as fast as I could and hurried off to watch the sunset. Later I noticed she was walking home with her friend talking about some important soccer game on Saturday. Then she turned around finding me leaning on the metal pole that stretched along the highway, with one hand stuffed in my pocket holding on to the soul candy, ready when a hollow appears, and the other my the phone. She had walked over to me asking me to help her with soccer after she was challenged by snotty students from middle school. At first her friends thought I was in elementary school and I bleached my hair white, that angered me, I tried to walk away only to notice she kicked a ball at full speed towards my direction, I leaped up feeling my body turning upside down as I kicked the ball straight onto the face of the kid that had just called me a elementary student knocking him to the ground. I landed softly on my feet brushing the dust off my pants. Then she got the idea that I will help her and asked me to join her team on the day of the game. Just then I heard my phone ring and I ran away leaving her stunned. The same time the next day I went back again, soon she joined me asking why I was always there. I answered that the sunset brought back memories, and suddenly the phone rang. I ran again to the same way, only to stop as she grabbed my wrist lightly telling me she doesn't have a good feeling about going that way. I stood there shocked letting Matsumoto take care of the hollow. _

_The next day I stayed at home wondering how she knew, and what her bad feeling was. Just then the image of Ichigo flooded my mind; I compared the two and concluded that she was Kurosaki's sister (she looked just like him with different hair color). So around 6:30 I headed towards the soccer field knowing that she will be there for her soccer game. In a distance I heard a boy yell "THERE HE IS" I immediately regretted ever coming here, but knew what I had to do, so I crossed my arms and leaned on the goal post as she limped towards me. I looked down noticing a big bruise that was never there before. Before I knew it I was helping her with the game. It ended as being 5-4, as she made the winning goal. Ring…ring…I glanced at my phone, gasping at where the hollow location was. Here…I quickly took out my soul candy and stuffed into my mouth and raced to slay the hollow. Who knew that gigantic body could move so fast, it disappeared in front of me and charged at her. I smiled, knowing who I am; a hollow that fast would never beat me. I shunpoed in front of the shocked girl and blocked the hollow from causing any damage. I pushed t back and jumped up and slashed the hollow right across the mask, breaking it. Then I walked back to the girl just as Matsumoto bounded to me, "Taichou?" she asked, I knew what she wanted before she even said it, I nodded and tried to comfort the girl who witnessed the hollow. Suddenly she caught me off guard by asking, "Do you know my brother, Ichigo?" I felt my head nod once again, and then returning into my gigai I ran off with Matsumoto. _

I remember telling Karin that the sunset brought back memories. Now the sunset reminded me of her. While watching the sun gradually lower, she bent over and kissed me on the cheek and leaned on my shoulder, I too kissed her on the cheek. At that moment I knew I would die if she left again. I only thought of one thing right not and that is, _I love Karin…_


End file.
